


♡ if this was a dream, don't wake me up, hold me closer and tighter till the morning light ♡ [Markhyuck AU/NCT Dream AU]

by anonymously_smitten



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beaches, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Camping, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, Love Confessions, M/M, Moonlight, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nostalgia, OT7 NCT Dream, Other, Romantic Fluff, Sleepovers, Soft NCT Dream, Some Humor, Studio Ghibli References, Sunsets, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymously_smitten/pseuds/anonymously_smitten
Summary: dreamies goes on a beach trip using JohnTen camper's van, and Markhyuck are planning on confessing how whipped they are for each other...[attempt at humor]
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 6





	♡ if this was a dream, don't wake me up, hold me closer and tighter till the morning light ♡ [Markhyuck AU/NCT Dream AU]

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dreamies so much...(crying emojis)
> 
> a self-indulgent fanfic
> 
> stream WayV's "KICK BACK" (I personally am a sucker for "All For Love")
> 
> ♡♡♡ hope you enjoy it ♡♡♡

sitting by the seashore, eyeing the horizon as the setting sun leaves a cascade of red-pink sky with a handful of stars peeking out from the scattered cotton clouds, the moon gleams like a diamond on the hands of a very satisfied wearer. 

the waves are gentle making an ASMR-worthy sound which reminds him of Jeno and his ASMR content (JSMR), and he smiled softly looking at the other boys running around and playing by the sea. Jaemin is next to him grilling the meat while mumbling at how the shopkeeper had tricked them into buying the meat at an exorbitant rate and asked Haechan to help him set out the table. 

getting up, he dusted the white sands off him and walked towards Jaemin who was still muttering curses at how they only use him as their chef, and his annoyance was added when Jisung chose Chenle as his favorite hyung the night before. he laughs at Jaemin's predicament and helps him in setting out the table for their dinner. 

his eyes drift back towards the sealine and were locked onto eyes that seem to glimmer as the last bit of the fading sunlight hits his face. Mark's face lit up in a bright smile as he locked his gaze with him while trying to pry himself away from the grasp of the others who took it upon themselves to throw him into the sea. (Join Dream Club, it'll be fun, they said, or she said) 

their trip has been long overdue as they had their exam, school, and club activities. their club was a 7 member club originally, but was recently joined by two new members, an exchange student from Japan with the skills of dance god and blessed bountifully by the uwu god, and the other visual and perfect proportion like a Greek god, towering above all the other members, a gentle giant. 

their club started out as a duo with Haechan and Renjun, who routinely writes columns in the school paper, which then drew attention due to their unconventional styles of writing, borderline provocative, thought-provoking, and plastered with wittiness, as their popularity rose, they eventually got permission and form their own club. 

their club deals with teenagers woes, Haechan and Renjun as the "agony aunt" and confidante of many students. they helped many smiles and cracks up at their antics and witty writings, a stress reliever for the burnt-out students. as time went on, their audience increased, more fans, and more responsibility. 

soon they expanded and explored more areas. they were joined by Chenle, with him comes Jisung as they were a set and not to be separated. with Jisung came Jaemin, coz he "Jisung's mom" (his words). And along with Jaemin, came docile Jeno. then Mark, their school student's body vice president, who was entrusted with the smooth functioning of the club by the student's body president, Yeri (otherwise known as Katy Kim, rumor has it that she's from England and that she have a connection with royalty), as the student's body committee had each been assigned a club to look after on the order of Principal Moon due to allotment of budgets. 

it wasn't entirely voluntary, he was threatened into joining the group by Yeri, who always has her ways of getting things her ways (she wanted to join the popular musical cult-like group of 4 women, called RV and was very popular amongst the female students, also some says that she is crushing on Joy xoxo). he ended up liking it from the first day he was assigned, but he will never admit it aloud to Yeri to avoid "told you so, I have the 7th sense where I know what's best so trust me always, etc.) 

his interest in the group was specifically piqued when a certain boy with a purplish tone hair came bursting about sassily through the door with a shade on (*cough* simp lol). though the weather was cloudy, and his mood had been gloomy before...it dissipated the moment the embodiment of "sunshine" (literal serotonin booster) stepped inside the room followed by his minion, Chenle, who also had his glasses on. he started to think it was either their trademark or their dress code. 

while time seems to stop the second Haechan stepped into the room, the peace was broken by the Chenji duo as they kept on bickering on what comes first - chicken or egg. 

he had come in early, as usual, he was known for his good reputation and wanted to make a good impression on his new club members. he was greeted by Renjun who was "meditating" inside the club room. then Jeno came in with his basketball attire and a basketball, drenched in sweat and panting as Jaemin nagged at him to at least take a shower saying that it was unprofessional of him, and their club's image. 

at first, he was taken aback by the free nature of the members, but then after spending another 10 minutes with them, he was astonished by how chaotic, laid-back, and down-to-earth they were, and he decided it wasn't gonna be bad to try and see how it works out. 6 months and a week later, they are all the best of friends who could be mistaken as childhood friends by how close they seem and are. 

while Mark's assignment to the Dream club was known amongst the members, one person had been failed to inform. imagine Haechan's reaction when he as usual burst in through the doors only to be met with the person, who's been haunting his dreams so much these days that he was on the verge of going up to him and asking him for compensation for the unexplainable heartache. 

Mark was Haechan's crush. all the members know and yes, you're right, they set him up. they have watched him drool over their school's vice president at the basketball game where he's been assigned to keep up with the games section as Jeno was out of town and Chenle went to his house in Shanghai for his nephew's birthday, cuz he's a responsible uncle. Jaemin stayed home due to a cold, and Jisung stayed with his "mother". 

Renjun had seen his reaction and had recorded him staring dreamily at a certain figure in the basketball court. it was then sent to the group chat which exploded with many more eyewitness accounts of "suspicious actions of Haechan around a certain boy". 

at first, they had suspected that Haechan had a crush on Lucas/Wong Yukhei who was the basketball captain, tall, like very tall, god-tier looks, a funny, outgoing, and great personality, popular and very "odoroble" (Taeminnie, SHINee's back haha stream "Don't Call Me"♡), and because everybody likes Wong Yukhei duh! but their suspicion was crushed when Haechan acted normally around him when he came to the club for help regarding the advertisement of their games with a rival team that was happening the next week. and Haechan wasn't a very convincing actor so there was no way he would have been so chilled when he was in constant close contact with Lucas. so Lucas was crossed out of the equations. 

at their meetings, Haechan had doodled a name several times before coming down back to earth from the clouds above his head. Jeno testified to this accusation. he could only make out "M, A, and R" before the paper was crumpled up and chewed on to avoid being questioned. when they put their heads together, their mouths went "O" in realization. It was Mark, Mark Lee, the Canadian boy with the seagull eyebrows, and their student's body vice president. it was not surprising but unexpected. they didn't know that Mark was Haechan's type. 

Jaemin added one, which details "Haechan who never had any problem with eating in the cafeteria surrounded with people in many years was suddenly too shy and fidgety to eat when a certain group sat across us or more specifically a certain boy sat right behind him". 

another was added by Chenle who talked of how red Haechan was when he walked into the locker room after PE and it seems as if he had a talk with a certain boy that left him blushing profusely, like a tomato, he added nonchalantly. 

Jisung, on the other hand, had no clue whatsoever to what was happening around him and was thoroughly confused by the sudden influx of messages in the group chats. 

after being countered with much concrete evidence, Haechan knew he wasn't gonna get away with it this time and decided to come clean to his friends by admitting his crush on that certain boy to which Jisung spammed the group chats with "who, hyung? tell me, why am I being kept in the dark, this is unfair, ah hyung, tell me quickly." The conversation which was started to expose and tease Haechan ended up being used against the youngest member. 

ok, end of flashback 1. 

on seeing that certain boy inside the club room, their club. his heart skipped a beat or two maybe a wild somersault, he stopped whatever he was gonna say which likely is "morning, bishesssss or bonjour bishesssss!" and looked at the figure standing 5 feet away from him without blinking, but the other can't see how his eyes widen and pupil shook due to his shades which he wore to hide his dark circles and eye bags due to his fight with chemistry two nights in a row, which seems like a good decision now. his hair was unkempt from the strong wind that blows ruining his hairstyle. it was cloudy with a 98% chance of rain. he was just glad that it hadn't rained on his way leaving him drenched and making him more embarrassed than he already is. 

he stood there holding an impromptu staring contest with the other for about 15 seconds before he was brought back to reality by Chenji bickering. any other day he would have gladly "shushed" them but today, it saved his ass from an embarrassing situation. 

he gulped and released the breath that he had been holding the entire time and smile sheepishly at the other which was returned with a bright and bashful smile that did a thing or two with his heart. he could go Shakespearean "oh heart, calm thyself for god's sake, you traitor". Renjun had been eyeing their behavior with a detective stance. glasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he furrowed his brows as if to read the silence between the two. telepathy perhaps. 

the awkward atmosphere was replaced by a warm feeling within few minutes of introduction and briefing. 

end of flashback 2 ｡◕‿◕｡

a few months later (you read this in SpongeBob voice, didn't you? well, can't blame you, I wrote it with that voice lol, ok back to it!!!)

....they are still pining after each other, both of them unable to make the first move as they are both oblivious to each other feelings of lovesickness which were seen stark naked by the other members who could only shake their heads in speechlessness and frustration.

the beach trip was suggested by the two of them for a quick getaway before they become too engrossed with their school festivals, obviously with an ulterior motive too, both hoping that this would be a chance to pluck up their guts to confess to each other. (we'll see how it works out ahem)

as he helped Jaemin set up the table, he was startled when he felt a presence behind him. leaving little to no space between them, Mark had stood beside him silently watching the food that was being prepared with a huge smile that showed his dimples which makes him look cuter than it was allowed.

Haechan could barely hold himself back from pinching his cheeks and cooing at how cute Mark look. the usual stress-stricken face seems to be gone within a few hours of their trip and it made him happy to see him this carefree, he definitely looks more attractive this way. "damn it" he thinks, he's fallen too far to even get up or deny his ever-growing feelings that he often dramatically quoted "warm, engulfing, and fuzzy like the winter's afternoon sun, yet cool and addicting like the spring's evening breeze, feelings that send jolts of electricity throughout his body and makes him smile when he's within a mile radius of him". 

Haechan made a mental note to thank Johnny and Ten for making their trip possible. they had given up their camper van after much persuasion from the group with the assurance that Mark, who's the sole person with a driving license was a responsible and great driver, and that he leads them well and they respect and obey him (yeah lol!). Johnny eyed them with suspicion but gave in to their wishes with detailed instructions and a few camping know-how.

Johnny was Mark's cousin, and teach at their school. he lived with his boyfriend from Thailand who is a dance teacher/artist/gymnast/designer, etc. at his own studio. Mark spent the majority of his time either at Johnny's or Haechan's. before Mark had moved at Grade 6 from Canada, Johnny had taught Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, and Jaemin for around 3 years at their school. they were such trouble makers but they made the environment bright and cheerful, and he loved them nonetheless. plus, his boyfriend is very fond of them especially of haechan, and even went as far as saying that "it's like looking at a mini younger version of himself but Korean".

days prior to their trip, they had pooled in their savings piggybanks and whatnots, renting tents and camping stuff, nearly emptying out their local CVS by buying a humongous amount of snacks and food which none of them was against and the store owner was very, very pleased. it was late summer so it wasn't as hot as it was months before making their trip easier and comfortable.

they had a sleepover in Mark's place the night before the trip to make it easier to get together and travel early. as they sat in the living room while Chenji (can't separate them lol) was busy preparing Chenle's ramyeon in the kitchen, with worried Jaemin constantly checking in on them. Jeno was on the floor playing KartRider Rush (not a promo lol) with Haechan, while Renjun was catching up on the latest episodes of Criminal Minds, and Mark sat on the sofa softly strumming his guitar while humming out an unwritten song.

he laughed out loud when Jeno won against Haechan much to Haechan's annoyance. seeing how Haechan pouted and glared at him for laughing at his misery, he put his guitar by the side and kneel beside him pulling him close and ruffling his hair then suddenly tickling him on the sides making him laugh out loud.

his laugh was the most beautiful sound for Mark, he often wonders how his laugh could be so fresh and cheery, leaving him in awe and making him want more, like a magical spell. he sat back down as Haechan struggled out of his hold and went back to playing another round as Jeno emboldened by his win, challenged him. his competitive ass wasn't going to go down easily (Jaehyun would be proud, wait, most of the NEO's are effing competitive). as he sat down he saw Renjun casting an all-knowing look at him to which he raised a brow and got a shrug in return. 

he picked up his guitar and he tried to put his feelings through melodies. talking about his feelings was a mammoth task for him, maybe conveying it through music could help him out, he thought. after all, he wanted to be a music producer and lyricist. he remembers him and Haechan talking of their future dreams, him wanting to write and produce music, while Haechan wanted to try musicals or being a singer/rapper/composer/producer/lyricist. etc, the list and the possibilities were endless and he smiled recalling the night. 

Haechan had slept over at his that night, being Friday, they stayed up most of the night playing games then singing, when Haechan finally fell asleep while they talked of their futures and dreams, he traced his face lightly with his fingers afraid that he will wake him up and fell asleep adoring the person next to him with how the incandescent light from the streetlamp some distance away from his house came flooding into his room through the lightly curtained window falling on his face revealing his soft and beautiful features making the moment lovelier and more magical. sleeping Haechan looked like an angel, pure and innocent, soft and bewitching eyelashes, plump soft lips that beg to be caressed, and the moles on his face that forms the Ursa Minor. his eyes lingered on the lips before he falls into dreamland, dreaming of Haechan in a world where they are lovers. 

snapping back to reality, he's seated across Haechan at dinner. Haechan was busy making meat wraps secretly adding extra squeezes of wasabi and garlic(s), trying to prank an unfortunate member who was too busy to notice the cheeky and mischievous glance made by the latter. Mark caught his eyes and a bright, alluring smile form on Haechan face with a playful wink to go along with his plans. in order to hide his plans, Haechan gained the trust of Dreamies by feeding them genuine wraps first. Mark followed Haechan's eyes and saw that they were stuck at Jeno. Jeno, the poor guy was too busy grilling more meat at the side for Chenji duo to notice the "death wrap" heading his way. 

Mark sat silently wanting to stop Haechan but also wanting to see the reaction, with a wide grin he watched the wrap getting closer to Jeno's mouth. the moment Jeno chewed on it, his ears reddened, and Mark burst out laughing. Jeno bravely devoured it all and swallowed them as if to show bravado and dominance, but his teary eyes, sniffles, and red hot ear gave him away. across him, Haechan laughed as if it's the funniest thing that happened in his lifetime.

as Jeno stood up from his seat making his way towards Haechan to teach him a lesson while the others cheer for him, Haechan got up and dashed towards Mark Lee as a protection from the wrath of Jeno. he got away unscathed (I guess), as Jeno was too damn soft on Haechan for his own good but he did give him a bone-crushing hug and handshake. the rest of the evening was spent in laughs, jokes, and more pranks. being the " responsible adult character" imposed upon Jaemin by Jaemin himself, he gave each of them a digestive pill to prevent any unfortunate incidents. 

the moon wasn't full, it's a waning gibbous moon but it was still shining so bright and beautiful. the water reflected the silver light of the moon and gleamed beautifully making the vast stretch of rippling waters look like an enchanting silver meadow. the alluring moonlight accompanied by the gentle sea breeze makes it so enchanting and nostalgic. as they sat around the campfire (cuz what's camping without a campfire, oops! just remembered EXO's "EXO LADDER" camping with no campfire lol), Mark strummed his guitar and they sang their favorite songs from their favorite band NCT (a group that consists of 23 men with a complicated concept none of the members likes explaining except a bunny looking guy who was also getting done with it too), they sang the more ballady ones to fit the atmosphere - Timeless, Coming Home, From Home, Puzzle Piece, etc. and songs from their other favorite group EXO (who also have a crazy and wild concept too) Don't Go, Universe, etc. 

the warm yellow flame of the campfire and the moonlight were the only light source they needed, their vibrant youthful energetic self was brighter than all, besides they have Renjun who lights up the world (confirmed facts unlike Yuta's unconfirmed facts haha). as Mark played his guitar, he sneaks a glance at the boy who sat across him, who looks like a wildfire, beautiful and deadly. wavy hair tousled up by the breeze, warm lights from the campfire that enhances the tan skin, collar bones peeking out from the shirt, jawlines that enchant him like a sailor bewitched by a siren. 

maybe its the atmosphere, the way the moonlight shines on them, or maybe it's the warm glow of the fire enveloping them in a world of fuzzy welcoming and serene scene, or maybe it's the thousand unspoken feelings being bottled up inside him that finally shatters emboldening him to hold his gaze without panicking when the other mirror his gaze. he smiles a gentle smile that holds a thousand emotions and feelings behind it and saw the bashful smile of the other in return. the doe eyes of Haechan reflected the dancing flames of the campfire and he looks like a wizard casting spells on Mark making him fall deeper than he thought was possible. he mentally chuckles, he was in danger but he likes it. (yeah, that meme)

with those enchanting eyes of his, Haechan smiled holding his gaze, singing along with the Dreamies filling the air around them, adding his colorful voice to the beautiful melodies of the Dreamies. for now, they were the only ones who exist to each other. eyes that don't waver away from each other as if in fear that if broken they'll disappear from each other. 

as they finished three songs, Mark handed Jeno his guitar and while the Dreamies were chatting away while drinking their non-alcoholic drinks (let's say, except Mark, they are of not drinking age yet lol, poor Dreamies) Mark head towards Haechan much to the surprise of Haechan, whose eyes widened with surprise and heartbeats going 360° on a carnival mode. seeing the bold actions of the other, Haechan wondered what changes with Mark, did he eat something funny, he thought, his thought broke when Mark offered him his hand. 

seeing that cute, smoochable smile of Mark that never fails to either turn his heart to mush or a battlefield, without any second thought he took the other's hand not failing to see the relief and joy on Mark's face. the collective awkward clearing of throats behind him brought him back to earth making him blush profusely. he stood up quickly letting Mark pull him up, he dragged Mark hurriedly away from the place to avoid the cooing and teasing of the Dreamies. as they left hands in hands, he could hear the boisterous laughter of the Dreamies with relief sigh, and "freaking finally, Jesus Christ!" (just got a chaotic Dream Lab flashback lol, Chenle).

a little farther away from the campfire spot, voices died down along with the sounds of the waves. none of them speak a word but they both know what was coming. as they went closer to the water, they could see the waters glittering with bioluminescence. as if the night was not romantic and magical already, it got more magical and they could only hold each other hands tighter with a smile on their face. 

they walked along the bioluminescence beach, listening to the waves crashing against rocks and pebbles, white sands that are lighted up by the moon, a muffled ship horn in the distant, with shooting stars that occasionally streaked across the starlit skies, and they could make out the outlines of trees in the cliff nearby.

months of pining after each other and they were both nervous but won't have it any other way. they stop when they were quite a few distances away from the prying eyes of their friends though they occasionally hear the dolphin laughter of Chenle. they both sat down side by side facing the sea. still holding hands, Mark opens up Haechan's hands and traces them. 

"you know after all those times of bothering Jaemin and Renjun on what's the right way to confess and going over what I was gonna say, honestly my mind is in a mush right now and I feel as if anything I say right now will never encompass how I feel about you, but all I know is that I like you Haechan, I really like do, and I wish I could have worded it better, to tell you that you mean everything to me and I don't think I can wait for another time, all I want you to know is that I like you and wish to be with you always. I liked you from the moment we met, and I always have. I can't imagine myself without you, Haechan, I love you..." Mark breathed out, hands a little sweaty and shaky from the nervousness still tracing Haechan's. 

Haechan knew it was coming, but nothing could have prepared him for the very blunt and honest, well very Mark-like confession he had gotten but he calms his thumping heart down, or try to. he could see how nervous Mark was, and he wishes to playfully tease him but refrain himself from doing so...he was a little nervous too. 

"hmm...thought I was gonna be the one confessing first but you beat me to it, Mooork" he turns towards Mark and lets out a little laugh. "you fool, I like you, no, scratch that, I love you, Mork, I love those silly and cute smiles of yours, those seagulls eyebrows, the way you look at me like I'm the only one in the room. I liked you from the moment I saw you, I like you for everything that you are, I like your honesty and I like how you sweep me off my feet with that unfiltered honest confessions of yours. gosh, Mark Lee, what have you done to me? why are you the only thing in my mind? why are you the only one my eyes search for in a crowded room? why do I feel at home around you? ahhh, how am I gonna live my life, Mark Lee, take responsibility!" he cheekily added. "I love you, Lee Mark, I love you too.." he trailed off. 

on seeing the wide, unabashed smile on Mark's face he hides his red face on his knees, as Mark laughs beside him. Mark sat closer to him and pull him close, placing his head on the crook of his shoulder, adjusting his hair away from his eyes. for a few seconds, they sat side by side, fingers locked, gazing at the horizon and splash of the luminous waters in front of them. the cool sea breeze blows by them and he nudged a little closer to Mark's side as if there was any space left in between. the wind blows back his fringes that Mark had adjusted out of his eyes. he looked up and saw Mark's Adam's apple bobbing giving away that he was overthinking about a certain thing and nervous. 

smiling, he sat up straight and turn Mark's face towards him with a hold on his chin. "tell me what are you thinking of Mark?" he gave a reassuring smile at him. 

Mark knew he was caught laughed sheepishly. "it feels too good to be true, I still think I'm dreaming, and after I wake up, it will all just be a dream..." he trailed off. on seeing how his brows furrowed in worry, Haechan let go of his hand and knelt in front of him surprising Mark. he cupped Mark's face and his heart burst at how cute he looked right now, how his eyes look like there's an entire galaxy swimming in it, he smiled at him and softly kisses the moles on his face. stopping just a few inches from Mark's lip, his eyes fluttered open, and look at Mark as if he's the most fragile thing in the universe and beyond. he softly pressed his lips against Mark, one hand cupping Mark's face while the other hold onto his neck, softly grazing through the hair on the back of his head. 

Mark held onto Haechan's waist and around his back pulling him closer, deepening their kiss setting off a warm feeling in both their hearts. breaking their kiss, both breathless and high of each other, Mark touch Haechan's lips that were quite swollen from their heated kiss. he smiled, pulling the others closer cradling him in his arms as lovers do. Haechan head fitted perfectly in the crook of his neck and with each breath, Haechan took and release, he could feel goosebumps on the back of his neck. 

"so Mark, tell me, what are we?" Haechan spoke lowly while running his fingers drawing patterns on Mark's chest. 

"boyfriends, lovers, soulmates..." Mark answered, a hint of unsureness and nervousness in his low voice. 

"hmm, I don't remember you asking me to be your boyfriend, Mark?" he teased, smiling. 

Mark let out a low laugh that sent shivers down Haechan's back. it sounded low and hot, he have never heard that low voice from Mark before except when he got cold a few weeks back. 

"oh, I'm so stupid, I forgot the most important question haha! Lee Haechan, will you be my boyfriend, my lover?" Mark asked excitedly.

Haechan smirked before replying "I'll see, Mark" which earns him a tickle attack from Mark. their laughter filled the air around them enveloping in a moment of love, warmth, and happiness. "yes, Lee Mark, I'll be your boyfriend, your one and only, the ultimate love of your life...Mark Lee, my boyfriend". he tested the words in his tongue and it felt right as if it's been there all along. "Mark Lee, my boyfriend, my lover..." 

as they whispered of their love with a calm, low voice accompanied by the gentle sounds of the waves, it seems as if they were in their own world, a galaxy far away, a bubble. cupids must have been emptying out their arrows on these two new lovers. and, of all their trip was a success.

leaning onto Mark's shoulder, Haechan breath in the smell of the sea, accompanied by the scenic view makes it look so magical as if they are living inside a Ghibli animation - beautiful, colorful, majestic, nostalgic, and leaving a hint of bittersweetness in its beauty, one that leaves you satisfied but wanting more. they both were a fan of Ghibli movies, and most of their Friday nights they will rewatch their faves.

the calm atmosphere was broken by Chenle who called them as they were about to start the fireworks. patting the sands off them, they made their way to their friend's hand in hand happy and contented. 

the night sea breeze blew gently by the seven boys who were lighting up the fireworks, laughing, playing around, smiling, and happy to be with each other. they commemorated the night by taking photographs of them being young, joyful, and full of hopes in their eyes. maybe one day, they will all become an adult, going off to different colleges, living their own lives, and maybe one day they'll go through their drawers and finds these photographs and memories, and fondly reminisce these days...their youths and their innocent loves and friendships!

[♡hope you enjoyed it♡]


End file.
